


Story Time

by Pizzarollsfordayz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Levi Ackerman/reader - Freeform, Levi has a kid, Lily Ackerman - Freeform, Married Levi, Married Life, good night kiss, levi/reader - Freeform, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzarollsfordayz/pseuds/Pizzarollsfordayz
Summary: Levi makes it home in time to tell his daughter a story and give her a good night kiss, or two
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr (Pizzarollsfordayz) hope you enjoy :)

It was about 9 when you had started to get lily ready for bed, she was being stubborn like she always did when her father was away. She always insisted on staying up until he got home so he could give her a kiss and read her a story before bed. 

“Lily come on, the faster you go to bed the faster daddy gets home.” you shouted from the kitchen. You were almost done cleaning up dinner and putting a plate aside for Levi for when he comes home. You can hear her storming into the kitchen behind you just as you finished yelling. 

“No! I have to wait for daddy, he has to read me a story mommy” She looked at you with her adorable puppy eyes, the ones she only used when she wanted something, and it almost made you want to say yes and wait up for Levi together.

“Lils, hun, why don't i read you a story tonight and when daddy comes home I promise i'll make him come in to give you a goodnight kiss, ok?” you crouched down to her level and smoothed out her nightgown and gave her a kiss on her head.

“Promise?”

“Yes honey I promise” Lily looks to the ground trying to decide whether or not to just give into her mother and have her read a bedtime story instead of her daddy.

“I guess, but daddy has to kiss me goodnight when he gets home” you pat her head as you stand back up and laugh.

“ yes Lils I already said I would make him” After that you went to Lily's room to tuck her into bed.

“ Ok what story do you wanna hear tonight” you say as you sit down on a chair next to her bed that you had dragged from her desk.

“ umm i wanna hear the one about the princess and the dragon”

“Again? Daddy told you that one last night”

“ That's ‘cause it's my favorite story mommy” she told you as she shuffled deeper into the blankets getting ready to hear her favorite story.

“ ok are you ready?”

“ yeah mommy hurry up and tell it”

“Ok geez, Once upon a time in a kingdom far away there was a princess who loved going on adventures. She loved going to ride horses in the woods and to climb mountains, But today she was going on the most dangerous adventure she has ever been on.” 

“ She's going to find the dragon that lives in the giant cave!” Lily interrupted throwing her hands up in excitement. 

“ Yeah Lils, but i thought you wanted mommy to tell the story”

“ Sorry mommy i was just excited” she said as she giggled and covered her mouth with the blanket. You laughed before tucking her back in to continue the story.

“ The princess traveled days up to the top of the mountain to reach the deep dark cave where the dragon lived. Once she got there she took a peek inside the cave to see a giant dragon sleeping on the ground. She took quiet steps so that the dragon wouldn't wake up, but she accidentally stepped on a twig on the way in and it woke the dragon. The dragon's eyes snapped open to look at the princess, he noticed how gorgeous she was and he fell in love right then and there. Then there was a bunch of purple smoke that had started to surround the drandon, so much that the princess couldnt even see anymore. When she could finally see once again her eyes were met with the eyes of a very handsome man.” you were cut off by the sound of Lily's bedroom door opening and the sound of levi continuing the story.

“Then they fell in love and lived happily ever after, The End.” 

“Daddy!” Lilly yelled as she hopped out of her bed to run up to the dark haired man she had been waiting for all day. “I missed you so much, I almost had to go to bed without a good night kiss” she pouted at him. Levi crouched down to meet his daughter's height to give her a big hug.

“ I'm sorry lily pad I had to work, I promise to make it up to you with two goodnight kisses tonight ok?” he said as he picked her up and put her back in her bed. Once she was tucked in Levi had done as he promised and gave Lily two goodnight kisses. Once she was finally asleep you could also rest knowing you didn't have to worry about a full blown melt down in the morning as Lily complained to her dad about the fact that you had told tonight's story instead of him. 

When you both had gotten into your room Levi closed the door and turned to you, giving you a deep kiss, one that told you how much he missed you. You had gotten into bed first while Levi changed out of his uniform, getting ready for when Levi would finally come to cuddle you as the two of you would fall into a peaceful sleep, a sleep you only got when you were in each other's arms.


End file.
